Location beacons (also known as distress radio beacons, location transmitters, personal locator beacons or emergency beacons) are tracking transmitters which aid in the detection and location of boats, aircraft, or people. In telecommunication systems including one or more mobile terminals, such as a portable electronic communication device, the ability to determine the location of such a terminal can be of benefit with respect to the operation and the functionality of the system. Information relating to the location of the mobile terminal allows operational parameters to be adjusted for optimising performance and the use of resources.
Location beacon technology may employ a Global Positioning System (GPS). GPS is a space-based system that provides reliable location and time information where there is an unobstructed line of sight to GPS satellites.